Savior
by Linda19
Summary: There was something wrong with their son.Brooke and Julian didn't know what to do.He wouldn't open up to anybody.Will Sam be able to change that?MAJOR BRULIAN/SAM but other pairings as well. Naley, Leyton, Millie/Mouth and maybe Clay and Quinn as well.


**Hello. It´s my first Brulian-story.I really love them.:D**

**There are going to be other pairings as well. Naley, Leyton and some Mouth/Millie,maybe even Quinn and Clay. I´m not sure yet. And OF COURSE: SAM!:D Please let me know what you think. Suggestions would be great too. Is there something you really want to read? Let me know. Maybe I can fit it in. ;)**

**Oh BTW. I´m from Germany,so sorry for my mistakes. I´m still learning.**

She was standing over a crib looking down at the little girl in it who was sound asleep. She was beautiful. Lauren Alexa Baker.2 years old.

"She´s beautiful,isn´t she?" Brooke looked at her husband of 5 years who nodded his head eagerly.

"Yeah...she really is. I can´t believe she is two already."

Julian then smirked and looked at his beautiful wife.

"We are 29.I feel old."

Brooke laughed and was about to answer her husband when...

"Mommy,Daddy?"

Brooke looked up and turned around to look at their adorable four year old son. Brooke´s heart ached. She wasn´t used to it. She wasn´t used to him talking to them.

She didn´t know why, but their son Landon Davis Baker was a very quiet boy. At first she thought it was something he clearly had from Julian but soon both Brooke and Julian noticed that this boy was far too quiet. He barely spoke to them and didn´t feel comfortable when Brooke or Julian tried to hug or kiss him. There´re moments, days even, where he would "act" different, where he would slip into their bedroom in the middle of the night, snuggling into his mother or father, longing for warmth. Longing for love. But those moments were rare...too rare.

It always broke her and Julians heart.

"Hey buddy. You are still up?" Julian walked over to his son and picked him up. The young boy hugged his teddy bear close to him and cuddled himself into his fathers chest. Julian leaned over and kissed his cheek before he went over to his wife who looked at Julian hopefully.

"Do you think...?"

Julian nodded. He looked at his son and whispered into his ear.

"You wanna go to mommy?"

The little boy nodded and held his arms out. Brooke smiled happily and took the small boy from Julian.

"Hey buddy", she whispered and kissed his cheek.

Brooke and Julian were talking to a doctor a year ago, because the thought that their son might be sick or something wouldn't leave their minds. The doctor had calmed them down quick.

_There is absolutely nothing wrong with him. Some kids are talking more than other ones. He is going to be fine._

Sure. There were kids who were shy and needed some time to warm up but there was always a person´d be able to break through this

exterior.

A close friend.

The parents.

Anybody.

In Landons case it was different. There was no one he was really talking to. Either he talked to everyone or didn´t speak at all. Not even his parents were be able to talk to him when he decided to shut everyone and everything out. He would either nod or shake his head.

What hurt the most was the fact that they didn´t even know why Landon acted that way. Was he even acting or was it really in his nature to be quiet and distant? Did they fail as parents? Did they do something wrong? Did the boy think that they don´t love him or love him less because he had a sibling?

No.

Lauren couldn´t be the reason. Even after she´d been born both Julian and Brooke were still determined to spend time with him. During the first months after Laurens birth he even started to become...normal. He´d started to talk to them more and didn´t act shy at all. It seemed like he´d changed overnight.

After awhile,however,things turned back to normal if you could say that.

"Do you think he´s going to warm up someday Julian? I can´t take it any longer. I want to be able to hug and kiss him whenever I want."

A single tear slipped down her cheek and dropped onto Landons was asleep now.

" We did nothing wrong,ok? I´m sure he´s going to me." He kissed her forehead and stroked his sons hair.

"I hope so.I can´t keep on living like that."

"I can´t either babe but I´m sure everything is getting is still young."

Brooke nodded.

"I´m taking him to his room. You wanna come?"

Julian nodded and so both her and Julian headed into the direction of Landons room. Julian opened the door and flicked the light on before looking around.

The room was painted in a dark blue and planets were on the walls. Aunt Peyton had painted was very interested in astronomy.

At the far end of the room was bunk bed. There was a small play area below (underneath) the bed which could be covered (concealed?) with curtains. He had a single bed though. Brooke and Julian always thought that he might start to bring friends over soon (if he had any for that matter) but it didn´t happen yet. Sure there were kids he liked to play with, but you really couldn´t say that those boys were Landons friends.

Tons and tons of toys were lying on the floor. There were boxes filled with even more toys and a table with a race course on it and many cars lying nearby stood next to the bunk bed . A box full of legos was underneath the table.

In the middle of the room sat a another table where Logan would spent hours with coloring or reading his kids books. He started reading and even writing at a young was a smart kid.

Tons of cryons and pictures were lying on the table. A unfinished puzzle was spread on the floor next to the table. He even had a board he could paint on.

Planets were hanging from ceiling and a huge castle stood in the corner with knights and other toys lying around.

Logan had everything a boy could wish for and since Brooke and Julian were raking in more money than they knew what to do with, they were pleased to buy their kids everything they wanted.

Brooke and Julian both kissed Landons cheeks and left the room quietly. A nightlight was left on,letting animals dancing around the room.

Brooke hurried to the kitchen counter to grab her cell-phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brooke. It´s me."

"Sam?"

Brooke had a huge smile on her face when she heard her foster daughter on the other end.

" The one and only. How are you doin´?"

God. She hadn´t talked to her in ages. Sam didn´t even know that she had two kids by now.

"Well...I´m holding on there...God I missed you. How are you? Where are you? Are you still living with your mom?"

Silence.

"Sam?"

"Well...after graduation I got accepted at Duke and now I´m studying Literature...got a full solarship"

"Really? Wow. That´s great. You´ve always been a fantastic writer. Are you still living at home or are you living on campus?"

"Yeah. I wanted to study fashion at first you know?",she joked.

" Well are you still living with your mom?" Brooke was confused because Sam didn´t answer her question.

"She died...well she died two years ago."

"What? Oh my god Sam. I´m so sorry. But how and why?"

"She started drinking again you know? The first couple of months with her were great. We had late night talks every day, even went on vacation...everything seemed to be perfect, but didn´t last long. I don´t even know why she started drinking again. I asked her why, told her to stop but she wouldn´t listen. There were times where I thought about running away again but I couldn´t. I didn´t want to leave her alone,you know? She committed suicide two years her in the bathroom with her wrists bleeding and a few empty pill bottles..."

"Oh didn't you come back? You know my door is always open for you."

"I know. So what about you? You said you weren't feeling too great lately. What's up?"

"I didn't say that."

"You said you were holding on which means you aren't feeling good at all in my books."

"Sam. Can we please talk about it later?I really can't-"

"Ok. Got it. I'm gonna come down and then you are going to tell me everything ok?"

"Thanks Sam. God I really missed talking to you."

"Yeah I know. I mean there were times where I really had to talk some sense into you."

Brooke laughed.

"Yeah I know."

"Well, _about that 'my door is always open for you_'-thing...semester holidays start in a week and I thought-"

"Yeah. Please come home Sam. That would be great."

"Really? And I wouldn´t disturb you or Julian? BTW, are you still with Julian?"

"We are married."

"WHAT? Sh!t,we really didn´t talk in ages."

"I know and I´m sorry I didn´t invite you, but you changed your number and so I wasn't able to contact you and to be honest, I was kinda hurt that you never send me your new one..."

"I didn´t change my number. My phone was turned off because I couldn't afford it anymore, you know the alcohol swallowed alot of money. Food was more important, so there was nothing left."

"But now you are fine? I could buy you a new one and make a contract for you to be able to use it all the time and-"

"No thanks. I´m good . I DO have a phone. Otherwise I wouldn't be talking to you right now."

" Hehe. You are right about that ." ´_God Brooke_.`

" It`s ok. I´m working at the cafe where my mom used to work. Since I don´t have to pay for university I have enough money to afford it."

"That´s great. Otherwise I would´ve bought one for you. So, if you come down here I really want you to meet someone."

"Thanks. And who would that be? Come on tell me."

"I have two kids. The oldest is my son Landon. He is four and his name is Landon. My baby girl is two and a half. Her name is Lauren."

"YOU HAVE KIDS? Holy...I really need to come down there."

"Yeah. You really have to. I´m sure Julian and the kids will be thrilled. Especially Julian."

"Yeah, I kinda miss producer-boy."

Brooke laughed.

"Ok Brooke. I have to go. But it is ok for me to come over?"

"Of course. I still have your room you know? Never used it or anything. Naley or Leyton are here sometimes, but other than that it stayed untouched."

"Naley and Leyton? You really have a thing for nicknames do ya?"

"Totally."

"Ok thank you Brooke. Can´t wait to see you again."

"Dito. So you are coming over when exactly?"

"I´m coming next sunday if that´s ok. You still have the house near the beach?"

"Yeah, we are still living here. Can´t wait."

"Can´t wait either. See you Brooke Penelope Baker."

"See you Samantha Walker."

Brooke shut her phone and smiled to herself. Sammy was coming home.

"Hey was on the phone?" Julian appeared from the bathroom with just his boxers on. Brookes mouth hang wide open.

"Uh...Uh it was Sam. She´s coming over the semester holidays."


End file.
